girlbossfandomcom-20200213-history
I Come Crashing
I Come Crashing is the twelfth episode of the first season of Girlboss About Sophia hires an Ivy League grad to build a new Nast Gal website. When Shane's band records a demo, his relationship with Sophia hits a snag. Summary The episode begins with the audience counting down on New Year's Eve, Dx walks around the bar wishing everyone Happy New Year. Sphia approaches Annie and apologises to her, they make fun of each other's laughs and end up making up after asying "Love you, inca se I die" Sophia holds a meeting with Annie to talk about the launch of her new online store 'NastyGal.com', they need to do three things: # They need a new 'kick-ass' website # They need to tell everyone about the launch # They need to get a lot of inventory to last them a few weeks after the launch Annie makes a penis thermometer on the wall to show how far away they are from getting to their one-hundred clothes in the inventory target, so far they are only half way there. Later that night Sophia climbs into bed with Shane and they have a short conversation about their day, Shane mimicks beach waves and seagulls to try and shut Sophia up. The next day, Shane rehearses with his band for a new demo all day, everyday; while Sophia and Annie begin to collect new clothes for the launch and spreading the news of the launch while Sophia tries to work on the new website. When Annie sees Sophia is struggling, she recruits help from Ivy League grad, Kaavi Singh to build a new Nasty Gal website. Very soon Sophia is only two pieces away from her target, she comes up with the great idea to visit Lionel and his job at the airport o go through suitcases that were never reclaimed. Back at the office, Annie meets the new web designer, Sophia returns with two new pieces and adds them to her inventory. She meets Kaavi, and although at first Sophia doesn't like her, Annie persuades her into to keeping Kaavi. Later on that night, Sophia and Annie go to see Nathan's new art piece, she talks with him and his mum; Nathan then realises that art is not for him and moves on to dance. Back at the office, Kaavi comes across a problem, the new website is filled with porn because the domain was already in use. As she cannot change the web address because she has given it to too many people, Kaavi shows her a new website she designed but, Sophia doesn't like it because it was her design. She gets angry and ends up firing Kaavi. Sophia gets into bed with Shane later than night and tells him about her stress. She says she has a headache so Shane offers sex because 'it has ben known to cure headaches' but she refuses and continues to talk about how nothing is perfect and how she is constantly messing up, Shane tells her she's perfect, they kiss and go to sleep. The next day, Sophia is walking and sees a woman get out of her car wearing a jumpsuit that looks exactly like hers. She visits the store selling it and tries to get rid of them only to realise that there are over four hundred stores in America alone. She storms into the office screaming "Jumpsuits are out. All jumpsuits are out." Annie attempts to calm her down, but then Sophia sees that Kaavi is back. Annie tells her that she brought her back to work on the site because they need her, Sophia says that everything is wrong and that they need to push the launch date back; Annie says that they can't because if they do they will run out of money. Sophia contemplates about leaving the whole idea and moving onto something else, but Annie says that she'll be bad at everything else and that the store is Sophia's dream, the only thing that she should do. Annie tells Sophia to take the day off and go have sex with Shane because they haven't done it in so long, so Sophia takes her advice and goes to the studio to surprise Shane, only to see him being sucked off by another girl. That night Shane wakes up, he turns around to see Sophia sleeping in his bed, he stares at her for a moment and then turns back to sleep. Sophia opens her eyes and makes a small smile. Gallery (to be added) References Category:Episodes